Vic used $68$ markers to draw his picture. His friend Naz drew her picture with $26$ fewer markers than Vic. How many markers did Naz use?
To find how many markers ${\text{Naz}}$ used, we need to subtract ${26}$ from $\text{Vic's}}$ amount of markers. $68$ $26$ $?$ Vic's markers Fewer markers Naz's markers $68} - {26} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many markers Naz used. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $68} - {26} = {42}$ Naz used ${42}$ markers.